


just lay with me, waste this night away with me

by andthwip



Series: feels like forever, even if forever's tonight [2]
Category: Batman (Comics), Batman - All Media Types, Nightwing (Comics), Titans (TV 2018)
Genre: Blow Jobs, Cutesy, Dick Grayson in Love, Existential Crisis, Fluff and Smut, Frottage, Hand Jobs, Hungover, Jason Todd Being a Little Shit, M/M, Morning After, Rimming, Sharing a Bed, Shower Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-20
Updated: 2020-08-20
Packaged: 2021-03-06 19:01:05
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,454
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26013790
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/andthwip/pseuds/andthwip
Summary: The second and last time Dick wakes, he jerks away from Jason to familiar knocking on his bedroom door, it’s a secret knock. Alfred made it up when Dick was little and was mad at Bruce and would only want to talk to him. No matter how old Dick got and how much he protested he was too old for secret knocks, Alfred always uses it.Dick props himself up slightly on one elbow, quickly looking around. Their bodies are exposed, legs tangled around each other and Jason’s now lying on his chest, drooling a wee puddle.“Alfred?” Dick calls softly so not to wake the sleeping bird next to him, he throws the blankets over him and Jason panicking a little, hopefully if Alfred can’t see their lack of pants, it won’t look as suspicious.Alfred pushes the door open and steps inside, hands on his hips before asking, “Master Jason is with you?
Relationships: Dick Grayson/Jason Todd
Series: feels like forever, even if forever's tonight [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1888105
Comments: 12
Kudos: 223





	just lay with me, waste this night away with me

**Author's Note:**

> this was not planned, it was supposed to be a oneshot but Hari is a bad influence and now it's a three part series. :)

The first time Dick wakes he feels like he’s suffocating, balmy with sweat and the lingering remnants of sleep. It takes a few moments for him to find his bearings, realising he’s still wearing his hoodie and shirt from the night before, naked from the waist down. The midwinter sun is bright, pouring in the window in thick, yellow streams. 

He shifts to undress himself fully, suddenly aware that he’s not alone in bed and it all comes crashing back… The roof… The whiskey… The blow job… 

And now, Jason’s sprawled across his bed in nothing but his half open shirt and boxers from the night before, hair mussed and snoring softly. 

Dick settles back down into the pillows, shuffling closer to Jason and slinging an arm over his waist. He’s desperate to conceal the magic between them for a little while longer, Jason relaxes into the touch, sighing contentedly. Dick’s heart beats a little faster in his chest, nuzzling himself into Jason’s shoulder. He lets his eyes close again, drifting off to the smell of Jason’s cologne.

The second and last time Dick wakes, he jerks away from Jason to familiar knocking on his bedroom door, it’s a secret knock. Alfred made it up when Dick was little and was mad at Bruce and would only want to talk to him. No matter how old Dick got and how much he protested he was too old for secret knocks, Alfred always uses it. 

Dick props himself up slightly on one elbow, quickly looking around. Their bodies are exposed, legs tangled around each other and Jason’s now lying on his chest, drooling a wee puddle.

“Alfred?” Dick calls softly so not to wake the sleeping bird next to him, he throws the blankets over him and Jason panicking a little, hopefully if Alfred can’t see their lack of pants, it won’t look as suspicious. 

Alfred pushes the door open and steps inside, hands on his hips before asking, “Master Jason is with you?

Jason shuffles his hips closer, morning wood pressing into Dick’s thigh. 

“Yeah, he - uh, swiped that and drank too much.” Dick says as nonchalantly as he can, motioning his head to the more than half empty bottle of whiskey on his bedside cabinet. “Thought it was best not to alert Bruce and keep an eye on him myself.”

Alfred sighs, looking around the room. “He’s not poorly?” 

Dick shakes his head, no, and pushes down the memories of their time together last night. He clears his throat. “He was fine last night, not sure about this morning.”

“Alright, well. I shall make breakfast, get both of yourselves cleaned up and be down in an hour or so.” Alfred says before turning on his heel and leaving. “And open a window! It smells like a whore’s boudoir in here!” 

Dick lets out a strained chuckle and slumps back down into the pillows, turning so he’s facing Jason again. He takes a while to just stare down at him, mapping out his lax, smushed features and committing them to memory. This isn’t an image he wants to forget any time soon. Dick aches to reach out and touch, to feel Jason’s soft skin under his fingertips. 

Instead, Dick settles for pushing a few strands of dark hair from his face. 

“Jay - Jay…” Dick murmurs, shaking his shoulder slightly. “Wake up.”

“Ngh, no…” Jason whines, burrowing his head further down the bed and into Dick’s chest. 

“Alfred wants us cleaned up for breakfast.” Dick says. “C’mon, up and at ‘em.”

“M’head hurts.” Jason grumbles, covering his eyes with his hand. 

“Aw, poor baby.” Dick coos, rolling his eyes. “More than half a bottle of whiskey will do that to you, Jay. I’m going to go and shower.” 

Jason doesn’t reply, he just shifts away from Dick and rubs his face into the pillow in a faint attempt of a nod? Dick’s not sure but he shakes his head with a disgusting love sick smile anyway and hauls himself out of bed, stomach rolling with a sudden wave of nausea. 

Dick makes his way to the bathroom, he hangs over the sink and scrubs his hands over his face. He turns on the shower and brushes his teeth, waiting for the water to warm up. His mouth is uncomfortably dry and cottony, tasting like one of Damien’s smoke bombs. 

He spits and rinses quickly, not sure he wants his toothbrush in his mouth any longer. The main thing is, his mouth tastes a damn sight better than it did a few moments before.

When Dicks steps into the shower, he hangs his head under the spray and lets the water run over his head for a few moments to try and clear the thoughts of the night before. He begins to panic a little, is Jason going to come to his senses and never talk to Dick again? Or tell Bruce? Alfred?… They definitely should not have done what they did. 

Obviously, it’s a one time thing and that’s fine. They were drunk and horny, needing an itch scratched. It could be their dirty little secret, a memory. Nothing more… Right?

Dick groans, running his hands through his wet hair, tugging on the roots in frustration. His cock hardening under the hot spray as vivid flashes of Jason’s crimson lips pulled tightly over his cock fill his mind. He can’t think about this, especially now while Jason is asleep, nursing a whiskey hangover in his bed. He needs to forget it ever happened. They both do. 

It can’t happen again, and certainly no one can find out about this. He wills his boner down, squirting far too much shampoo into his hands and lathering it roughly. But every time Dick closes his eyes, his darkness fills with Jason. 

He’s torn out of the panic attack that he’s on the cusp of when the shower curtain is pulled back and Jason steps inside of the tub alongside him, wrapping his arms around Dick’s waist. He snuggles into Dick’s neck, pressing open mouthed kisses into the sensitive skin. 

“Hey.” Dick coos for real this time, all previous thoughts beginning to slip from his mind. “You okay?”

“Mmm, hi.” Jason whispers back, shrinking himself to slot his head under Dick’s chin. Automatically, Dick wraps his arms around Jason’s shoulders and squeezes him closer, pressing a kiss into his hair. “Last night… I’m sorry if I crossed the line.”

“No - No, it’s okay. It was a drunk thing, right?” Dick muses, stomach rolling again. “You didn’t do anything wrong, Jay.”

“It doesn’t have to be a one time thing…” Jason mumbles, looking up at him through thick black lashes. 

His blue eyes rimmed in crimson from the hangover, and a little sunken but Dick still thinks he’s the most beautiful person in the world. “It - It doesn’t?”

Jason shakes his head, “I mean, if you don’t want it to be.”

“Do you want it to be?” Dick asks before his brain’s caught up.

Jason shakes his head slowly, gnawing on his cheek. It’s a nervous habit he’s had since he was a kid and Dick’s always found it so cute and endearing, now is no different.

Dick contemplates for a second, taking in all of Jason’s sharp features and trying to find a sign of anything to let Dick know he’s just saying this for his sake. Instead, Jason smooths his large hands over Dick’s waist, over his ass and on to his thighs, lifting him up.

Dick instinctively wraps his legs around Jason’s waist with a surprised gasp, arms tightening around his neck to keep himself balanced, he shivers when Jason presses him tightly against the white tiles. The cold bites against his back, cooling his suddenly burning skin. 

Dick shivers again when Jason connects their lips and licks dirtily into his mouth, groaning as Dick arches into him. His cock’s already starting to harden again, against Jason. 

“This okay?” Jason asks, nosing along Dick’s jawline. 

Dick squirms, arching his back and bearing his neck so the other boy can get better access. “Mhm.”

He smirks, biting into one of the bruises he’d left the night before. Dick moans, cracking in his throat as he ruts his hips against Jason’s abs. “D’ya like that, Dickie?”

“Mmhm.”

The other boy laughs softly, dragging his teeth across Dick’s sensitive skin, licking the rivulets of water that collected at his collarbone. Dick hitches his hips forward, trying his best not to hump Jason’s stomach like a horny dog. 

“ Jay…” Dick whines. “You feel good.”

“How can I say no to you, Dickie Bird?” Jason asks, a teasing lilt to his voice. “Especially when you sound so pretty.”

Dick can feel Jason’s erection press between his thighs, he rocks his hips down and Jason’s breath catches in his throat. The other boy bites his bottom lip into his mouth, eyes fluttering shut and something makes Dick tremble, I did that to him. 

Jason wraps his hand around Dick’s cock, it’s flushed and red, bobbing between their stomachs. Dick mewls as Jason teases the tip, still sucking mottled marks into Dick’s delicate skin. 

The familiar feeling of an impending orgasm builds far too quickly for Dick’s liking, he tries to stave it off for as long as he can but it’s no use. If he doesn’t stop Jason now, it’s going to be over far too soon. 

“Jason? Dick presses, wriggling. “St - Stop.”

Immediately, Jason pulls his hand away as if he’s been scalded by hot coals. “You okay?” 

“Mhm.” Dick murmurs, relaxing back against the shower wall. “I don’t wanna cum yet. I was getting too close.”

“Oh.” Jason says, eyebrow arching with a twisted smirk. “What’re you holding off for, Dickie?”

Dick doesn’t say anything, he just gently pries Jason’s hands off of him with an evil smirk, and begins to sink down, pressing kiss down Jason’s body, nipping and sucking red marks into the porcelain skin, stopping only to lick over pretty pink and peaked nipples. Dick drops to his knees fully onto the floor of the tub, nosing along the crease where Jason’s thigh meets hip. 

He bypasses Jason’s cock, lifting one, then two of Jason’s thick legs and resting them on his own shoulders, pinning him to the shower wall. Jason squirms, gasping at the display of strength from Dick. His fingers dive into Dick’s dark locks, tangling themselves into the wet strands. Dick hums, running his tongue along the underside of Jason’s balls. 

“Are you sure you can support me like this?” Jason pants out. 

Dick chuckles, pulling Jason’s hips closer to his face. “Of course I can, little wing.” 

Jason tries to say something else but the words die on his tongue as Dick’s fingers brush over his hole, not quite pressing in but teasing. Dick manages to suck Jason’s cock into his mouth, swirling around the tip with his tongue and circling his finger. Jason mewls, shaking apart as he tries to keep himself from thrusting into Dick’s hot, wet mouth. 

“Fu - Fuck… Dickie…” Jason keens, arching into Dick’s mouth. “Where did you learn how to do this?”

Dick splutters a laugh, mouth still full of cock as he looks up at Jason and winks. The other boy rolls his eyes, tugging his head further down. Dick chokes a little, tears springing to the corner of his eyes, he takes a deep breath and tries to relax his throat to let Jason in deeper.  
Jason whines as Dick pops off, dragging his lips down the underside of his cock and noses at his balls, licking them into his mouth. He pulls Jason’s hips closer to his face as he thumbs  
his cheeks apart and licks over his hole, lapping at the ring of muscle. 

Ignoring the pain in his knees, Dick fucks his tongue into Jason and he sobs. Dick keeps it up for a long few moments, his jaw is aching but he has no intention of stopping. Not when Jason’s making such pretty noises above him, he adds a finger, dipping it inside alongside his tongue. 

Jason’s a mess, his entire body trembling above Dick. He kicks his heels into the bottom of Dick’s back, begging for more. 

“Dick, Fuck,” Jason slurs, sex drunk. “Feels so good. M’Gonna cum.”

Dick pulls himself away from Jason, biting into the meat of his thigh. “No you’re not. Not yet.”

Jason groans, desperate and whiny as he scrapes his blunt nails against Dick’s scalp. Dick ignores him, gently moving his shaking legs down from his shoulders. Dick stands up, pulling Jason in by the waist and kisses him, hard and fast, tongues meeting in the middle. 

Dick takes their cocks in hand, jerking them both in sync. He drops his head against Jason’s shoulder and moans, panting into the damp skin. Jason mewls, thrusting up to meet Dick’s deliciously timed strokes. 

“Jay,” Dick moans, tightening his grip and smearing their pre-cum over their lengths. 

“Yeah - Dickie, like that,” Jason encourages, breathing hard and digging his nails into Dick’s shoulder. “Just like that, fuck, you feel amazing.”

Jason’s writhing under Dick, he can’t stop the jolt of his hips as the other boy jerks his hand over the heads of their cocks. Dick slows his movements, teasing as Jason whimpers and digs his nails in harder. He wraps his free hand around Dick’s and their cocks, the slide of both their hands jerking in sync is blissful. 

Dick can feel every needy throb of Jason’s red, flushed cock alongside his own, it’s hard to tell where the leaking spurts of precum are coming from. The sensations are overwhelming, Dick’s struggling to catch his breath. The mugginess of the steam catching in his throat, Dick tries to breathe in, haul air into his burning lungs. 

A moan cracks in Dick’s throat as he stutters, releasing between the two of them. Jason doesn’t take long, he milks the orgasm out of Dick before scratching down his chest, over his nipple and cums too, throwing his head back against the tiles with a wrung out sob.

They stand under the spray, hunched together and trying to catch their breaths. Jason lets out a loopy giggle, wrapping his arms around Dick’s shoulders and smoothing his palms down his back. 

“We’re getting good at this,” Jason says, breathless but Dick can hear the smile in his voice.  
“Mhm,” Dick murmurs in agreement, eyes fluttering shut. “Wanna sleep.”

“Alfred is expecting us for breakfast, Dickie bird,” Jason coos, petting Dick’s hair. “We can nap after, huh?”

Dick nods into Jason’s strong chest. “Promise?”

Jason tilts Dick’s head up by the chin, looking right into his tired eyes and smiles so softly. “I promise.”

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoyed part 2! :)
> 
> Thanks again to Hari for betaing and the support <3


End file.
